Lazy Day
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan wants to have a lazy day on the couch and cuddle with Phil.


Dan sighed in frustration as he sat by himself on the couch in the lounge and watched as his boyfriend sat the desk, edited away on his laptop. Phil had been editing for a couple hours now on his new video for Youtube, he'd pretty much been editing ever since he got up whilst Dan had been playing Mario Kart and was beginning to grow bored as the hours passed by. He had wanted Phil to play with him but Phil insisted that he kept editing. Phil was the type of person who liked to get things done quickly so that he wouldn't have to worry about them later.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Dan wanted to spend the day with Phil, he just wanted to have a lazy day where they just cuddled on the couch and played video games like they usually did but he just couldn't get Phil away from editing and he couldn't help but be rather annoyed by the fact that Phil was ignoring him.

"You alright over there?" Phil asked as he glanced over at Dan, after hearing him sigh.

"No, I'm not alright." Dan mumbled, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows, "You look pretty bored over there."

"I'm not bored… I'm just slightly annoyed," Dan told him.

Phil chuckled, and then he took his headphones out. "Well, what's the matter? Why are you annoyed?" Phil asked.

"Ugh! Why can't you just take a break from editing? You've been editing ever since you woke up," Dan complained.

"Dan, come on, you know me. I like to get things done." Phil said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I'm almost done now, I just need a couple more hours and I'll have this video down and then I can upload it."

Dan sighed. "Can't you take a little break?" He asked hopefully.

"Dan," Phil warned. "I want to get this video uploaded tonight. I haven't uploaded in two weeks."

"Neither have I," Dan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dan. "Well that's because you procrastinate over everything that you do. You could have already filmed and edited your video and have uploaded it by now. I filmed my video last night and I'm nearly finished with it. It'll be ready to be uploaded tonight. See the difference, love?" He asked.

Dan rolled his eyes, though he knew that Phil was right. He was awful when it came to procrastinating. "Please! Will you play just one race with me? I'm bored and it's no fun playing alone."

Phil sighed in defeat and then he looked over at Dan again. "Fine," he mumbled. Phil couldn't say no to Dan.

Dan smiled as he watched Phil stand up from the chair he was sitting in. Phil walked over to the TV stand and grabbed the other controller. He turned around and then he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan.

Dan smiled and then he sat up. He reached over and gently kissed Phil on the lips.

Phil couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Dan. Maybe taking a little break wouldn't be so bad.

Dan and Phil had begun to play a couple of games of Mario Kart but it didn't really take long before either of them to get bored of the game. They had played it so many times already together.

Dan let out a yawn as Dan and Phil had finished their fourth race. He stretched his arms out and glanced over at Phil.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan as well.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan smiled innocently. He put his controller down and then he scooted closer to Phil. "Can we cuddle?" Dan asked.

"Dan," Phil groaned. "I have to get back to editing soon."

"You have all day to finish editing. Please?" Dan begged. He gave Phil his famous puppy dog eyes.

Phil rolled his eyes. He glanced at Dan. "Get over here," he said.

Dan smiled and then he sat even closer to Phil.

Phil wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him close to him. He reached over and sat his controller down on the table.

"You know I love you, right?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

Phil immediately looked over at him, "Of course," he said. "And I love you too." Phil reached down and kissed him.

Dan smiled and immediately kissed him back. "I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes but we never get any couple time, not as much as we used to anyways," he mumbled. Dan loved being a Youtuber and he loved working for the BBC, but sometimes he wished that he had a little more time to spend with Phil.

Phil nodded in agreement. "Yeah… I know, and I feel the same way that you do. It sucks not being able to spend time with each other like we used to but it's worth it because we get to do what we love." he whispered. "And yes, you are a pain in the ass."

Dan pouted and pushed him playfully. "Shut up!" He whined.

Phil laughed at him. He lay down and then he pulled Dan down in front of him.

Dan smiled as he snuggled up next to Phil. It was still a little early but Dan didn't really care.

"It's been a while since we've had a proper cuddle," Phil pointed out.

Dan looked up at him. "It's been too long," he agreed.

Phil smiled as he looked down at Dan. "I'm blaming you if I don't get that video uploaded tonight," he said.

"Okay, whatever. I'll be happy to take the blame!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. He reached over and then he grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch and he wrapped around he and Dan. He wrapped his arms around Dan and held onto him.

"It's definitely been too long," Dan whispered as he rested his head on the couch and shut his eyes.

Phil couldn't help but smile like an idiot as he stared down at his boyfriend.


End file.
